Here Comes The Bride
by sunny tuesday
Summary: Another Weasley wedding... Things are sure to be hectic. What, with Harry's second thoughts, Ginny's torn dress.. Will they ever make it down the aisle? oneshot


**Here Comes The Bride**

**_by forbiddenlight_**

**Disclaimer: **Hmm... I don't believe I own Harry Potter... Nah, nope. Nope, I don't. So, well, guess you're gonna have to sue the next guy.

**A/N: **This is a Harry/Ginny oneshot. I wrote it out of boredom. They're getting married, Harry's nervous, and Ginny's crying over a torn wedding gown... Enjoy!

* * *

**Harry**

It was a lovely night, and the sky was clear- perfect for stargazing, which was one of Harry Potter's favorite pasttimes. Tonight, however, was even more special. Tonight was his wedding.

He was going to marry Ginevra Molly Weasley.

The wedding would begin in an hour, and only the couple's closest friends would attend, for fear it would cause far too much attention than necessary. Harry could not wait.

But, then again, he could.

It wasn't that he didn't _love _Ginny- he loved her more than anything or anyone in the entire world, it was that he was nervous. Tonight he would make the biggest commitment in his entire life. That was a big deal. Butterflies were bound to happen.

He needed to see Ginny. But what if she followed that stupid tradition of not being seen until she had to walk down the aisle?

She didn't seem like one to act that way. God, he wished his dad were here. It would be so much easier.

Then a thought bounced into his head.

_Ron. He's married. I can talk to him!_ Harry grinned, proud of himself. He stood up and disapparated to his best friend's apartment in London.

**Hermione**

"Ron!" Hermione called from the bathroom. She was fixing up her makeup and putting the last finishing touches on her dress. Although the wedding was casual, and simple summer dresses would do, Hermione couldn't help but dress up a little. That was Hermione- she had to outdo anyone and everyone in each and every single way.

"Yes, honey!" Ron replied loudly from the bedroom. He was trying to figure out which set of robes he should wear.

"We need to leave in half an hour! Did you get the wedding gift?" Hermione inquired as she slipped on her heels.

"The gift! Of course, 'Mione!" Ron yelled back.

Hermione smiled at her reflection in the mirror. "Good," she told him as she walked into the bedroom. She found Ron in his undergarments. "What is wrong, Ron?" she asked him.

Ron looked at her and sighed. "I have no idea what to wear!"

"Well," Hermione began. "I'm wearing light blue, so you should wear dark blue. They'd look so good against your eyes. Here we are. And here are shoes to match."

Hermione draped the clothing and shoes on his bed. Ron grinned. "You're a lifesaver!" he cried. They kissed, but suddenly-

**CRACK!**

Harry suddenly appeared, and Hermione and Ron sprang apart. "Oh, hullo, Harry," Hermione greeted him as Ron began to blush.

"Oh, uh, was I interrupting something?" Harry asked.

"Of course not!" Hermione told him. "Well, I'll see you later, Ronald. Harry, do help Ron dress. He's had a terrible time. Toodle-doo!" And she disapparated.

**Harry**

"Man, she's happy," Harry told his friend. Ron blushed. "Um, well, I should get dressed... Anything you need?"

Harry's face fell.

"Nervous, huh, mate?" Ron asked him with a raised eyebrow as he slipped into his dress robes.

Harry nodded. "I mean, I love Ginny. So much, but, this is just a huge thing... I don't know..."

"Don't worry. I was petrified the day Hermione and I wed. But it was wonderful. I love Hermione. I'm so glad we're married, and, by tomorrow, you'll feel the same."

Ron grinned. Harry smiled. "Hey, Ron?"

"Yeah?" came his muffled response.

"Um, you're putting on your robes backwards, you know that right?" he snickered.

Ron grunted. "Ah! Ugh, can you help me out here, mate?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah."

**Ginny**

"You look lovely," Fiona sighed as she straightened Ginny's headpiece. Ginny's mother had made the dress, and Ginny loved it. It was a simple dress, silk, and slimming. With a low neckline, it gave the dress an elegant touch, but it only went just past her knees. She was wearing simple shoes- flats with pink flowers on them. Ginny's dress was white, and her flowers pink. The headpiece was a simple white headband of the same material of her dress. There were two little pink flowers on the headband that matched her shoes, and on the bottom of her dress, a few flowers were sewed onto the material, given an immortalized touch, as there is a potion to ensure that flowers never die.

Fiona was Ginny's best friend and roommate from Hogwarts. Luna was there also, and Hermione was late.

"This is so unlike Hermione!" Ginny murmured. "She's the most punctual person I know!"

**CRACK! **

Hermione was suddenly standing there beside her.

"Augh!" Ginny screamed, falling off the stool she'd been standing on onto the floor, with an awful ripping sound.

"Oh, dear," Hermione cried. "I have frightened you! And your dress! Here, move your hand, Luna. _Fiona!_ I-can-fix-it!"

Fiona and Luna were doing everything they could to keep Hermione away. Ginny lay on her face, sobbing into the carpet. "My dress!" she howled. "My dress! It is ruined!"

"No, really, I can fix it!" Hermione shouted. She felt awful.

Suddenly the door opened and Minerva McGonagall walked in. "Oh, girls. What is going on here?"

"Minerva!" Hermione cried. "You've come to the wedding? I thought you and Albus weren't going to make it. Something about a heavy goblin strike at Gringotts… Or was it the house-elves? I hope it was! Goodness knows, maybe S.P.E.W. worked!"

Minerva shook her head. Ginny continued screaming and Fiona did her best to comfort her. Luna was busy tying knots in her own hair. "No, no. The House Elf Rebellion Rally was cancelled, so Albus and I decided to come. Now what is going on here?"

"My dress!" Ginny screamed. "it's ruined!"

"No it is not, Gin," Hermione told her. "I'm sorry I startled you, but I know I can fix it!"

"Oh no you don't," Fiona shouted, blocking Ginny from Hermione's view. "You will leave well enough be!"

"Fiona, now, what has gotten into you? Hermione is quite capable of mending a silly dress! Now, move aside, Fiona Clearwater, or I'll-." Minerva began.

"I'll _what_?" Penelope Clearwater, Ginny and Hermione's sister-n-law asked from the doorway. "Fiona, dear sister, what is going on?"

Fiona looked at each face and then sighed. "Well, get on with it, Hermione. Please excuse my dreadful tactics." And with that final speech, she stepped aside. Hermione brushed her hair out of her face and pointed her wand at the torn seam. _"Archulous Reparo!" _

The dress was mended, and the wedding could begin!

**Harry**

Harry peered at the crowd from the stage. Dumbledore was there, along with his wife, Minerva, which surprised him. He hadn't expected them to come. Weren't they supposed to be at some Goblin Strike Meeting or something?

He saw Luna Lovegood, all of Ginny's family, including Fleur (Bill's wife), Alicia and Angelina (George's and Fred's wives), Penelope Clearwater (Percy's wife), Percy's little girl named Mercy, and Bill's son, Luke. Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley were there. So was Neville Longbottem, Dean Thomas, and Seamus. A bunch of Ginny's friends scame, but Harry didn't recognize any of them.

Suddenly softer music began to play. Harry saw Ginny walk down the aisle, beautiful in her simple white silk dress with pink flowers.

Mercy stood up on her father's shoulders. "HERE COMES THE BRIDE!" she shouted, only to be hushed by her father. Eveyrone couldn't help but laugh. Ginny laughed too. She loved happy, close weddings. She loved Harry.

They said I do.

Harry kissed the bride.

* * *

**forbiddenlight**


End file.
